1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in welding, heating, brazing, and like operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most welding torches are designed for sustained use and consequently employ relatively large tanks of fuel and compressed oxygen. Such torches are cumbersome and comparatively expensive for the average do-it-yourself householder. Even the compressed oxygen tanks intended for short duration home use are relatively large because the tank pressures must be kept low for safety reasons. Consequently, the supply of oxygen is quickly consumed and the user is faced with the bother and expense of periodically replacing the container. Increasing the supply of available oxygen in a small container can only be done by compressing the gas to dangerously high pressure levels that are unacceptable from a safety standpoint.
Other torches of the prior art utilize compounds which are capable of decomposition to produce oxygen, but these devices are generally cumbersome and close control of the rate of oxygen production is difficult.